She's Really Gone?
by iloveu132
Summary: What happens when Starfire sees Robin kissing someone she had hoped she would never see again? Read and find out. One shot, Star/Rob obviously.
1. Chapter 1

Okay well this is my first fanfic hope you enjoy it. R&R

**Disclaimer – **I don't own anything in this story except the plot.

She's Really Gone?

**Titans Tower – Living Room**

It was a normal day at Titans Tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games, Raven was reading a book, and Robin was listening to music. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard someone at the door. Robin got up to answer it with Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg following close behind. When Robin got to the door and opened it, they all stood in shock at who was standing in front of them. Robin was the first to recover. His face turned red with anger. "Kitten!" Robin shouted, "What are you doing here?!"

**Titans Tower – Starfire's Room**

Starfire woke up to the sun streaming in through her window. She got up and left her room heading toward the bathroom to take a shower, get dressed, and brush her teeth. When she was done she decided to head to the kitchen to eat breakfast and hang out with her friends. As she got closer to the living room she could hear people talking. What surprised her though, was that she heard four voices. _"Who is that?" _Starfire thought, _"I've heard that voice before, but whose is it?" _As soon as she opened the door, she wished she hadn't. Standing in the living room were her friends and someone she had hoped she'd never see again. Worst of all was what she saw next. She just felt like running out the door and crying, which is exactly what she did. The only thing she heard as she rushed passed everyone, was Robin calling her name and begging her to come back.

**Titans Tower – Living Room**

"I came to see you Robbie-Poo." Kitten said in her sickeningly sweet voice. "Well you can leave because I don't want to see you." "I see that Starfire girl isn't here. What happened Robin, did you get in a fight and kick her off the team?" "No, and for your information I'm dating her." At that moment, Kitten stepped closer to Robin and before he could back away from her, her lips were on his. Of course, Starfire chose this minute to walk in. As soon as she saw them, she ran out the door crying, and ignoring Robin's pleas for her to come back. He ran after her as fast as he could, leaving the three remaining Titans to get rid of Kitten. He found her sitting on a bench at the park. He watched her for a couple of minutes deciding on what he was going to say.

**With Starfire**

"_I can't believe he would do that to me!" _Starfire thought. She remembered the promise he made to her when they first started going out .

**Flashback**

"_Star, I promise I will never do anything to hurt you." Robin said, "You will always be my one and only love." "And I promise the same to you, Robin." She replied_

**End Flashback**

She'll never forget the way he kissed her after that; so full of passion and love. He understood her and cared for her the most out of all of their friends, yet, he did this to her. She just couldn't understand it. That's when she heard it: that voice, the one she loved, calling her. "Star? Star, please listen, what you saw isn't what you think." "Really Robin, what was it then?" "Please, just let me explain." "I just want to be alone for a little while Robin, please, just leave." "Star, please hear me out!" He pleaded. She really wanted to listen to his side of the story, but decided against it. She just needed some time to think. "Robin, please, I just want to think before I hear your side of the story." With that said she watched him walk away. She was too busy thinking that she didn't hear what he said before he walked away. "Just remember, I love you and I always will." A few minutes later she decided to head home. "I better start heading home, it's getting late and I'm a bit hungry." She muttered quietly to herself.

**Titans Tower – Living Room**

"Man, I hope they worked everything out!" Cyborg exclaimed. "I'm sure they will, they love each other too much to stay mad." Beast Boy replied. After he said that the door opened and Robin walked in. The Titans glanced at each other before looking at Robin again. "Robin, what happened?" Raven asked. "She wouldn't listen to me." He replied. "Don't worry, she just needs some time to think." Cyborg reassured. The door opened again and Starfire came in. She walked passed everyone and went straight to her room. Robin groaned slightly, left the living room and went to his own room. "We've gotta do something about them." Beast Boy remarked. "I think we should let them solve their own problems." Raven said. The room fell silent while they all considered that thought.

**Titans Tower – Starfire's Room**

"_I can't believe he would do this to me!" _Starfire thought. She decided to lay down and try to sleep. After about a half hour of trying to sleep, she decided to go up to the roof. _"Going up to the roof always makes me feel better." _With that she walked out of her room, down the hall, and up the staircase that leads to the roof.

**Titans Tower – The Roof**

Starfire had been up on the roof for a while now, thinking about earlier. _"Why can't I remember what Robin said as he was leaving the park?" _That question was really bothering her, she wanted to know what he said. She was standing on the edge of Titans Tower, looking out over the ocean when the door opened. Thinking it was one of the other Titans she kept looking at the water below her. She expected whoever was up there with her to leave, knowing she wanted to be alone, but to her surprise, they didn't. She looked back to see who it was. Standing in front of her was none other than Kitten. "What do you want, Kitten?" "Calm down, I just want to talk." "Okay, so talk." Starfire demanded. "How's life? Got a boyfriend yet?" She smirked as she said this, but Starfire didn't notice. "Surely Robin told you we were dating." "No he didn't mention that." _"Maybe he does like her better than me." _Starfire thought sadly. Starfire was inching closer and closer to the edge hoping Kitten would leave. She turned to fly away, hoping to go somewhere so she could concentrate on what Robin had said, but she wasn't happy so she couldn't. The next thing she knew, she felt a rough shove and she was sent falling down to the ground. She heard a voice in her head – Robin's! She heard the same line over and over, it was what Robin had said as he was leaving the park earlier that day. _"Just remember, I love you and always will. Just remember, I love you and always will. Just remember,…" "He does love me!" _She thought happily. That thought filled her with joy. She stopped falling and started flying right before she hit the rocks on the shoreline. _"I better wait a while before I go back, Kitten might still be there." _She flew around a little before heading to the park.

**Titans Tower – Living Room**

Robin was out of his room now, and standing in the middle of the living room, worrying about Star. "Where is she? I thought she'd be out of her room by now!" Robin exclaimed worriedly. "She's not coming." The Titans turned to see Kitten in the doorway, smirking. "Kitten, what are you doing here?" Robin demanded. "Wait, why isn't Star coming?" Beast Boy asked, fear evident in his voice. "I pushed her off the roof of the Tower." Kitten replied nonchalantly. "WHAT?!" The Titans exclaimed. "But she can fly! She wouldn't have fallen! You're lying!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "She can only fly when she's joyful, but thanks to Robin…" She didn't get to finish her sentence, the alarm went off. "Titans, Go!" Robin shouted before running out the door. "Well my work here is done." Kitten whispered quietly to herself.

**Crime Scene**

The Titans weren't fighting their best, they were all thinking about Starfire. One of their best friends; dead. They couldn't believe she was really gone. They kept getting worse until eventually they found themselves trapped by one of Slade's clones and army of sladebots. "Now who shall I kill first?" Slade's clone asked, "Ah, Robin, how about you?" Slade's clone smirked, he was finally getting rid of his biggest threat. _"Oh well" _Robin thought, _"Maybe now I can be with Starfire." _He was waiting for the impact of Slade's bow staff when, suddenly, he heard the voice he thought he'd never hear again. "Not this time Slade!" Starfire exclaimed as she threw a flurry of starbolts and eye beams at him and the sladebots. The Titans got away and moved to where Starfire was currently hovering.

**The Park – Starfire**

She had been sitting on that bench for a while, and as she was getting up to go home, she heard her communicator beeping from inside of its holder. She took it out and immediately recognized the symbol of the villain attacking her friends. "Slade!" Starfire exclaimed, "I have to help them!"

**Crime Scene – Present Time**

The police were there taking Slade's clone and the sladebots away. The Titans were staring at Starfire in shock. She was about to fly away, thinking they were mad at her, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Beast Boy standing in front of her. "Star, is it really you?" He asked warily. "Yes Beast Boy, it's really me." She replied. "What happened?" Cyborg asked. "Before Kitten pushed me, I was thinking and realized, I didn't hear something Robin said at the park today. While I was thinking, the door opened. I thought it was one of you, so I didn't turn around. I was hoping you would leave knowing I wanted to be alone. When you didn't leave, I turned around and saw Kitten standing there. She said she just wanted to talk so I let her. When I turned around to continue thinking, I felt a rough shove. I couldn't fly at first because I was not happy. As I got closer to the ground, I was concentrating and heard Robin's voice in my head repeating the last line he said before leaving the park. I realized he didn't love Kitten more than me and he didn't kiss her, she kissed him. That made me happy and able to fly. I started flying right before I hit the ground. I didn't come straight back because I figured Kitten would still be there so I flew to the park. While I was there my communicator started beeping so I looked at it and saw that you were fighting Slade. I figured you might need help, so I came, and you know the rest." She explained. "You were right Star, we did need help." Cyborg said. "Yeah we did! Thanks Star!" Beast Boy said. "You're welcome, it was nothing, really. But, may I ask you a question?" "Of course Star, what is it?" "Why did you need my help so bad today? You usually don't need help." "We weren't concentrating today, we were thinking about you and how we couldn't believe you were really gone." Raven explained. "Yeah Star, you have no idea how happy we are that you're okay!" Cyborg exclaimed. Starfire noticed Robin hadn't said a word since he saw her. "Robin, are you okay?" Starfire asked cautiously, in case he was mad. He just continued to stare at her. "We'll leave you two alone." With that said Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg left in the direction of the Tower. "Robin? Robin, please answer me, are you okay?" Starfire asked again. "What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." He said. "I know you didn't kiss her, and I know what you said before you left the park." "Star, listen, if you're still mad I understand, but…" "Robin, I love you. That'll never change. I was just upset. I thought you didn't love me anymore." "Star, how could you even think that? I love you more than anyone else in the world!" "I know that now." "So you forgive me?" "How could I not? Robin, I have a question for you." "Okay, Star, what is it?" "Why did you not fight back when Slade was going to kill you?" "I figured I would be with you if he killed me, so I was going to let him." "You missed me that much?" "Yeah, I did. I thought it was my fault." "Robin, how could you think it was your fault?" "I thought that if I had done more to move out of the way she wouldn't have been able to kiss me, you wouldn't have gotten mad, and you wouldn't have been up on the roof." "Robin, it was not your fault, if I would have listened to you at the park I wouldn't still have been mad at you." "I shouldn't have left you at the park, I should have just told you." "It's okay, we're together now so it doesn't even matter." With that Robin leaned forward and kissed her and, she kissed him back. After their kiss they walked back to the Tower hand in hand.

**Slade's Lair**

Slade stood watching Robin and Starfire on the monitor in front of him. He turned to his new apprentice and said, "You failed me." All she could think to say was, "I'm sorry Master, I'll try harder next time." With that he watched Kitten leave the room. He turned back to the monitor, "Just wait, I'll get you, Robin, and your little girlfriend too!" He sneered.


	2. Sequel?

I have been thinking and I might do a sequel. What do you think? Review and let me know.


	3. Notes

Thank you so much to everyone that read and/or reviewed my story! I really would love to write a sequel to "She's Really Gone?" but I don't have any ideas. I got a few, but not nearly enough to write a good sequel. If you have any ideas for me please PM me and let me know. Thank you very much!

Iloveu132 a.k.a. Bri


End file.
